Meteor Garden: The Weed
by Anime Heaven
Summary: A story that follows the Meteor Garden storyline. Vote for which one you want san Chai to be with. Lei or Ah si. I depend on your comments to write! And I'm not comfortable using Jap. names so I'm using Chinese names...Sorry!
1. Defiance

*This is a new story by AnimeHeaven67. No one would give me any comments for my last story so I deleted it. This story would be letting the readers taking a vote whether they want Hua Ze Lei and San Chai or Dao Ming Si and San Chai. It would follow the Meteor Garden theme. I depend on the votes to write so if you don't write, no story! *  
  
DEFIANCE  
  
A 19-year old girl stepped down from her motorcycle and took off her helmet.  
  
"San Chai!" Her friend, Li Zhen, waved and ran up to her.  
  
"Morning Li Zhen." San Chai then sighed a little bit and hit her motorcycle.  
  
"Your motorcycle broke down again?" Li Zhen asked.  
  
".. Yeah." San Chai said discouraged. "But it doesn't matter. I'll just fix it after school." San Chai started walking. "Come on, class is starting in 5 minutes."  
  
"Okay." Li Zhen ran up to her and they started walking slowly, but began to run when they heard the bell ring.  
  
They stopped in front of their classroom when they saw no body going in the class, but were staring inside.  
  
San Chai looked at Li Zhen. "This could only mean one thing.somebody got kicked out from school by pig head F4 again."  
  
"San Chai! Are you crazy? You want to get kicked out of school too? If F4 heard you, you'll be in trouble." Li Zhen said to San Chai with a shocked expression on her face. A guy with his face down started walking out of the classroom and people made a pathway for him. Suddenly, he accidentally dropped his books. He kneeled down to pick them up. San Chai had a worried expression on her face and started to help him, but Li Zhen held her back.  
  
"San Chai, are you feeling alright today? If F4 found out that you helped him, you'll get a red tag. You know that the reason that he got kicked out of school was because he defied F4." Li Zhen started to tug San Chai's sleeve. "Come on, let's go to class." San Chai looked at Li Zhen and then looked back at the guy who started walking again. Then, a teacher started to reach guy.  
  
"Teacher." The guy said.  
  
"Don't say anymore. Because you were the bad sheep in the school, remember, you have to be good from now on." Then, the teacher started yelling at the students. "What are you doing here? Come on, class is starting."  
  
The students started going into the class and the teacher went after them, leaving San Chai and Li Zhen outside. "My god.how can a teacher be like this? Telling a student that he is a bad sheep? Humph.he should get fired." San Chai's thoughts were interrupted when Li Zhen told her that she was going to class. They went inside the classroom and San Chai was stomping loudly and passed the teacher.  
  
"Is San Chai student angry?" The teacher said after her, then he started teaching talking about Confucius ideals about kindness. San Chai pulled out her chair and started to sit down, but then stood up again.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom." San Chai said furiously and stomped out, slamming the door behind her. Then, she went to the emergency stairwell and started yelling.  
  
"Stupid Pig head 4! Stupid school. A student is forced out of school and they call him bad sheep, and still have nerve to teach about kindness. What a load of crap!!!!!" San Chai stopped to take a deep breath, but started yelling some more. "Stupid Ying Di. Full of heartless, childish, shallow morons! Especially those idiotic F4. They are the most idiotic, stupid morons in the whole world. Pig head 4! Pig head 4! Pig head 4! Just because you're the sponsors of the school does not mean you're all that. Stupid big, fat bullies. You better not mess with me. I will never surrender to morons!"  
  
Then San Chai said softly, "If I'm scared, why didn't I help the guy? Oh well.better get to class." San Chai started going down the stairs while two cars, a red and silver, was racing. The silver car got ahead and stopped in front of Ying Di. Then, Dao Ming Si, the leader of F4, got out of the silver car followed by Hua Ze Lei. Two other people, named Xi Men and Mei Zhou got out of the silver car and F4 started heading up the stairs of Ying Di.  
  
*After School*  
  
San Chai and Li Zhen walked through the outside hall talking about history class when they saw F4 walking. San Chai looked at them and thought, "Pig head 4. Walking around the school as if you're all that." Li Zhen and San Chai then both gasped as their teacher bumped Dao Ming Si and spilled coke onto him. The teacher fell down and started yelling at the person he bumped into until he caught a clear glimpse of Dao Ming Si.  
  
".Dao-Dao Ming Si.um.hehe..sorry. Let me wipe the coke for you." The teacher started cleaning Dao Ming Si's face and Dao Ming Si took the hand away from him.  
  
"Teacher, if the person wasn't me you bumped into, would you have apologized?" Dao Ming Si said scornfully.  
  
".of course." The teacher said nervously.  
  
"Teacher, you're stepping on my feet." The teacher's eyes started going big and he replied. "Sorry, sorry. Let me wipe that for you." He started going down and cleaned it as San Chai stared at the scene, unbelieving that anybody can be like this. "There." The teacher said to Dao Ming Si. Dao Ming Si started to raise his hand and then the teacher scampered to San Chai and Li Zhen's direction, bumping into them.  
  
Dao Ming Si laughed scornfully and looked at Mei Zhou and Xi Men. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Dao Ming Si is in a bad mood today. Everybody better watch out." Mei Zhou said. They started walking and Hua Ze Lei turned and looked at the teacher with a blank expression on his face, but then his eyes flickered and met San Chai's eyes. They started at each other for about 10 seconds and then San Chai started to move her eyes somewhere else.  
  
"Lei, hurry up." Xi Men called back and Lei started walking.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
The next day at Ying Di, San Chai and Li Zhen was walking down the stairs, each carrying a box of heavy ashes.  
  
"San Chai, these boxes are heavy." Li Zhen said to San Chai as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," San Chai agreed. "Where are we taking them to?"  
  
"Room 114." Li Zhen replied. Suddenly, Li Zhen slipped and the box of ashes fell down and she quickly held onto the rail.  
  
"Whew.thank god." Li Zhen said, breathing heavily.  
  
"Li Zhen!" San Chai started helping her, but stopped when she stared where the box of ashes had landed. "Behind you." San Chai's face turned into a both scared and worried expression.  
  
"Behind me what?" Li Zhen started looking behind her and then yelped. The ashes were dumped on Dao Ming Si's shirt and his face.  
  
"What are you screaming about?" Dao Ming Si said irritably. Li Zhen's face turned scared.  
  
"Sor-Sorry." Li Zhen bowed her head. "I'l-I'll wipe it for you." Li Zhen started to brush the ashes off Dao Ming Si's shirt when he pushed her against the wall hard. San Chai stared at Li Zhen and then Dao Ming Si again, her face angry.  
  
"Why is everybody apologizing to me?" He said to F3 and then turned to Li Zhen. "If apologizing is of any help, what are cops for?" Then he walked up the stairs and passed San Chai. San Chai looked at Li Zhen and then took a deep breath.  
  
"STOP!" San Chai turned to look at Dao Ming Si and Dao Ming Si looked at San Chai. "She apologized already and she did it on accident, can't you forgive her?"  
  
"What? You want to display your cheap friendship feelings?" Dao Ming Si asked.  
  
"What would a parasite like you know about friendship?" San Chai yelled and started walking up the stairs, stopping in front of Dao Ming Si.  
  
"A parasite?" Dao Ming Si said angrily.  
  
"Yes, a parasite." San Chai looked him straight in the eyes while Xi Men and Mei Zhou was looking at each other, grinning and amused at what she called Dao Ming Si. Hua Ze Lei was staring at her.  
  
San Chai continued. "You think you are all that and even formed this pathetic F4 to terrorize this school. But in truth, you F4 are just pig heads. Hiding in behind your father's name, never earning one cent in your life and never contributing to society. What right do you have thinking you are all that? Pig head 4, pig head 4, pig head 4!" San Chai yelled at Dao Ming Si.  
  
"You have guts." Dao Ming Si slapped both her cheek light, the right first and then the left. Hua Ze Lei, Xi Men, and Mei Zhou started heading up the stairs and Xi Men pat San Chai's shoulder as they headed.  
  
*Remember to vote for which one you want San Chai to be with! Comments are appreciated after you vote! ^.^* 


	2. My Friend

*Thank you for the comments! I'll do my best to try not to copy the meteor garden theme.though I DID mention that I would follow the meteor garden theme.oh well. Each chapter would be in favor of either Dao Ming Si or Hua Ze Lei. For example, if Dao Ming Si got the most votes for one chapter, for the next chapter, I will make Dao Ming Si and San Chai have a little "heart to heart." ^.^ *  
  
My Friend  
  
San Chai walks slowly to her locker.  
  
"San Chai, don't worry. Nothing will happen." San Chai thought to herself and opened her locker. There was the thing that she most dreaded. The F4 red tag.  
  
"San Chai student got a red tag. Hehehe.time to have fun." The students that crowded around San Chai said and San Chai turned to them with a frown on her face and started walking to her class.  
  
"Li Zhen!" San Chai said when she saw her. Li Zhen looked at San Chai for a while and then continued walking, looking down at the floor. San Chai was surprised that even her friend would do this. Was F4 going to control her life? No, she wouldn't let them. San Chai went to her class and the tricks began. First, San Chai was caught "cheating" at an exam, she was glued down at her seat, locked in the bathroom, and insects were put into San Chai's lunch box.  
  
Finally, she had enough and ran to the emergency stairwell. Lei was in the very back behind a wall, so San Chai wasn't able to see him.  
  
"Pig head 4! Stupid Dao Ming Si I hope this whole school get bankrupt. Especially these 4 pig heads known as F4. Stupid F4. I hope you guys eat until you get fat and die. I hope that you fall asleep for an eternity and the only way you would wake up is when somebody kisses you, but then you'll be too ugly so no one would kiss you." Lei smiles a little bit to himself. "This girl is very strange, she is the only one I have ever met that isn't scared of us.besides. . .that girl, but that was 13 years ago. I haven't seen her since then. Not aft-." Lei's thoughts were interrupted San Chai screamed out loud. "I HATE YOU, F4!" Then San Chai ran back downstairs, leaving Lei turning back to his cell phone.  
  
San Chai ran down the stairs, taking a deep breath when she finally reached the bottom. Stupid Pig headed F4, San Chai thought as she walked through the hallway when she turned around to check if anybody was following her. Then, when she turned back, she bumped into someone and fell down. She was about to apologize when she saw who the person that she bumped into was.  
  
".I thought that poor people have no manners, but apparently, they have no eyes either." The voice was scornful, coming from Dao Ming Si. He smirked at San Chai as she slowly lifts herself up. "So how about it? Where is your friend? The one you displayed your cheap friendship for? As I said, poor people have cheap relationships, never being loyal to one another." San Chai glared at him as he continued. "I've got to give it to you. This whole day and you still haven't fallen apart. Maybe my followers doesn't know the right ways to torture." Dao Ming Si smirked a little bit, and then pushed San Chai out of the way. "Move." Finally, San Chai had enough. As Dao Ming Si was about to pass her, San Chai walked in front and faced him.  
  
"Pig head. How dare you criticize my friendship! Everybody wants to be your friend, but they have never once meant it. They only want a portion of your power and money. At least without money and power, you will be able to tell who your REAL friends are. You think that you can buy everything with money. You're wrong! Pig head Dao Ming Si!" San Chai shouted at him while Dao Ming Si glared at her, fist clenching. Just then, Xi Men and Mei Zhou started to appear, but stopped talking once they had heard "Pig head Dao Ming Si". San Chai hadn't noticed them and continued to yell. "Dao Ming Si, let me tell you. You will never be able to take me down. Though I may be only a weed, no matter how hard anybody tries to cut it, to trample it, or destroy it, it will always grow back. Let me tell you now, Pig Head Dao Ming Si, don't mess with me anymore. I have more bravery and will than this whole school put together." Dao Ming Si, Mei Zhou, and Xi men stared at her. "Don't think that I'm scared of you and the others. If you continue to mess with me, I will let you feel my wrath!" San Chai turned around and started running.  
  
Dao Ming Si stared at her back as Mei Zhou and Xi men reached him.  
  
"Man, that San Chai is something." Mei Zhou said to him. "I don't know any girl that makes a weed so strong."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Xi men put his hands around Dao Ming Si's shoulder. "Ah Si, doesn't she remind you of somebody?" Dao Ming Si shrugged Xi Men's arms off his shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean, remind me of somebody?" Dao Ming Si asked, his scornful voice back.  
  
"She reminds me of your sister, Ah Si." Mei Zhou said, grinning.  
  
"What?!?! How can that stupid woman remind you of my sister? She is nothing like my sister."  
  
"What? I think that she does." Xi Men said and smiled. "Forget it, I'm going to VS and get me some girls. Mei Zhou, are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah." They started walking to the exit.  
  
"Eh! Why do you guys just randomly pick some girls? Isn't that kind of pointless, not to find someone that really likes you?" Dao Ming Si called out to them.  
  
"And this is from the guy who can't even take down a "weed"." Mei Zhou replied back and Dao Ming Si clenched his jaw. " I, Dao Ming Si, the greatest, can't take down a simple girl? That is outrageous." Dao Ming Si thought inside his head.  
  
*The next day*  
  
San Chai walks slowly to the school when a gang of boys surrounds her.  
  
"What do you want?" San Chai looked at them.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that Dao Ming Si has given us a list to torture you and says anybody who can do all these in one day can be given 10,000 dollars." One of the guys said.  
  
"10,000?!?!" What is he? The money pig? Giving money to someone to do his dirty deeds." San Chai thought. Then, another guy heads toward her and San Chai backs away. "What are you doing?" She yelled at him.  
  
"The first thing on the list is to take off all your clothes and put them up on the school's flag." The guys around her grinned evilly.  
  
"What? Get away from me." San Chai started to run away, but the guys around her got a hold of her and pulled her down on the ground.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" San Chai screamed. They've managed to tear a part of her shirt until they heard a voice.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hua Ze Lei said to them.  
  
"Hua Ze Lei. Dao Mi-" The guys started to explain but Hua Ze Lei interrupted them.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"But," They stopped, let go of San Chai, and ran away. San Chai was on the ground, crying. Hua Ze Lei stared at her, then started to do a handstand as San Chai stared to sit up.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as she tidied herself.  
  
"A friend once told me that if your tears want to fall out, just do a handstand and it will not come out." Hua Ze Lei turned up right again and sat down next to San Chai.  
  
"Really? Where is that friend now?" San Chai asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she got carried away." Lei stared at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." San Chai started to brush her tears off her face. Then, Lei's cell phone began to ring and as he looked at the message, he smiled and grew a slight happier. He turned back to San Chai.  
  
"I have hope that I will find my friend once again. I won't give up. So shouldn't you. You probably wouldn't want to go around the school with a torn shirt. Do you have a jacket?" Lei asked her  
  
"Yes, in my backpack." San Chai stared at him wondering why he suddenly grew nicer.  
  
"Ok." Lei got up and started going.  
  
"Thank you." San Chai called out. Lei continued walking.  
  
*Remember to vote for which one you want San Chai to be with! Comments are appreciated after you vote! ^.^* 


	3. Punches

*Lei and San Chai is winning! Though it was kinda a surprise. I thought that because of all the difficulties that San Chai and Dao Ming Si has been together and all the things that DMS has done for SC, most fans would want SC and DMS. Oh well. I'm not going to tell whom I want San Chai to be with. The opposite fans would say that all my stories would be favoring that couple. So far, Lei and San Chai has 14 votes and Dao Ming Si and San Chai has 5 votes. *  
  
Punches  
  
As Lei walked away from San Chai and disappeared out of view, Lei got his cell phone out of his pocket and smiled slightly. On the cell phone was a message. The message said, "Lei. How are you doing? I'm coming back to Taiwan soon. I'll phone you once I get to Taiwan!" Signed Jing.  
  
"Jing is finally coming back." Lei thought. Then he put the cell phone back in his pocket and went inside the music room.  
  
*Meanwhile, San Chai got out her jacket. *  
  
"Hua Ze Lei . . . Why did he help me? He doesn't usually interfere with people's business. And why did he become nicer as soon as he looked at his cell phone?" San Chai wondered. " Why does the saying about the handstand seem so familiar? It's as if I heard it somewhere before." San Chai wondered thoughtfully. Then her face turned into an angry frown. "Dao Ming Si. How dare you try to do this to me. I can't believe you would stoop this low."  
  
*The next day at Ying De*  
  
San Chai looked around for Dao Ming Si. Then, someone walked beside her.  
  
"Um . . . excuse me?" San Chai asked the lady and the lady turned around.  
  
"Do you know where Dao Ming Si is?" San Chai asked.  
  
"Are you another girl chasing Ah Si?" The lady asked.  
  
"What?!?! Of course not. I only want to teach that Pig Head a lesson." San Chai said, her face turning into a frown.  
  
"Pig Head?" The lady's face turned into an amusing smile. "I know where Dao Ming Si is. And your name must be San Chai."  
  
"How did you know?" San Chai asked curiously.  
  
"Your name has been going around the school." The lady smiled. " What gives you the courage to face F4's leader?"  
  
"What gives me the courage? I think that idiot should be taught a lesson. He spreads fear around the school and thinks that he is all that. I cannot stand these kinds of people. F4 goes around the school, terrorizing everybody. Just because they're rich doesn't give them that right. I want to teach Dao Ming Si a lesson." San Chai said recklessly as the looked at San Chai amused.  
  
"I show you where Ah Si is. By the way, you can call me "Zhuang". Then she took San Chai's hand and started leading her to Ah Si.  
  
"I don't really know this girl, but she really reminds me of . . . me. It doesn't seem like she knows who I am. This could be the girl Xi Men and Mei Zhou talk about. Poor, but full of strength and will." Zhuang thought, smiling to herself.  
  
"I can't believe she's is helping me. Doesn't she know that whoever helps me would be in trouble with F4?" San Chai was thinking as they headed for F4.  
  
F4 was sitting at their usual table talking. (With little words from Lei).  
  
"Where do you want to go next break?" Xi Men asked F3.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We've been to everywhere anyways." Dao Ming Si said in his usual scornful voice, but this time, a hint of worry.  
  
"Ah Si. What's the matter?" Mei Zhou asked. "You don't seem yourself." His face was full of curiosity, but then turned into a grin. "Did the "weed" wear you down this fast?"  
  
"Mei Zhou, did I ask for your opinion?" Dao Ming Si's voice scornful again as Mei Zhou grinned. Then, Dao Ming Si's eyes shift a little. "I sent somebody to scare that idiot women for a bit. They went further and tried to take that women's clothes away." Lei stared at Dao Ming Si and then turned back to his cell phone.  
  
"Ah Si, why didn't you just scare her yourself?" Xi Men asked. Mei Zhou tapped on Xi Men's shoulder.  
  
"Ah Si doesn't want to admit his love for San Ch-." Mei Zhou started to say as Dao Ming Si interrupted.  
  
"Mei Zhou. Do you want to get hit?" Dao Ming Si said.  
  
"Ok, Ok. I'll stop." Mei Zhou said as he looked over Ah Si's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, your sister is coming . . . with San Chai behind her." Xi Men said, looking at where Mei Zhou was staring.  
  
Dao Ming Zhuang and San Chai stopped a few feet away from F4's table. As soon as San Chai saw Dao Ming Si, she turned into an angry frown. Then, she started heading toward Ah Si.  
  
Zhuang was about to stop San Chai, but decided not too. She stood there, watching at what San Chai would do.  
  
"DAO MING SI!" San Chai yelled loudly. Dao Ming Si turned around and got up.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, smirking. Suddenly, San Chai raised her hand, which had formed into a fist, and punched him. All the talking stopped. Zhuang and Lei looked at San Chai amused. After Ah Si got over the shock being punched by someone besides his sister, he stared at San Chai, still unbelieving.  
  
"How could you even think of doing such a thing?" San Chai yelled angry. "How can you even consider yourself a man?" Dao Ming Si just stared at her. "Just because you have money does not give you that right to do whatever you want!" Then, San Chai turned at stomped away as everyone stared at her back. Then, after a moment, Dao Ming Zhuang headed for F4's table.  
  
"Ah Si, are you ok?" Mei Zhou asked. Ah Si turned and stared at him.  
  
" Ah Si, there is someone actually able to stand up to you." Zhuang said smiling, settling herself into a chair.  
  
" Sister (say it in Jap. or Chinese, it sounds way better), why are you smiling? I can defeat that stupid women in minutes." Ah Si came back to his senses and replied.  
  
" Really? I don't think so. The people you hired even tried taking her clothes away, yet she didn't even acknowledge defeat. Admit it, Ah Si. You can't overpower her." Xi Men said, grinning.  
  
"Xi Men, did I asked for your opinion?" Ah Si asked him. "Lei, what do you think?" Lei gave his usual signal. Thumbs up first, and then thumbs down. As he did that, Mei Zhou and Xi Men grinned. After Ah Si saw that, he shifted his eyes again.  
  
"Well, the only reason I don't want to hurt her that much is because I'm a guy with good size." Ah Si carelessly replied as Mei Zhou, Xi men, and Zhuang looked at each other.  
  
"It's sense, ok? Sense." Mei Zhou said. Ah Si rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. It's the same thing." Dao Ming Si said.  
  
"Ok . . . I have to get back to New York today." Zhuang said, softly slapping her hands on the desk.  
  
"That fast?" Xi Men asked.  
  
"Yes, I have an important meeting to go to." Zhuang stopped for a few seconds, then looked at Ah Si.  
  
"Ah Si, this is probably your only chance. Don't throw it away just because of your pride." She said.  
  
"Sister, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Ah Si. Think. Or did San Chai's punch blocked out the circulation to your brain?" Zhuang said as Ah Si started to sit down. "I have to go now. San Chai doesn't know who I originally am . . . I don't want her to know just yet so don't tell her." Then Zhuang left.  
  
As Zhuang left, Ah Si stared at her back thoughtfully. "This stupid woman San Chai. Everybody seems to like her a lot. Psh. Doesn't matter. I'll make her pay for humiliating me today. But.what does sister mean when she said your only chance? She probably means that this is my chance to show all the people that aren't scared of Master Dao Ming Si my true wrath. I won't go too far, after all, I'm a man with good size."  
  
*Remember to vote for which one you want San Chai to be with! Comments are appreciated after you vote! ^.^* 


End file.
